Feathers Aren't For Me
by bloodysword99
Summary: A life without Oliza was unbearable. A life with Urban was hell but now...A life without Urban was torture...I can't live without him.  M rated on some parts
1. Chapter 1

**Feathers aren't for me**

**by bloodysword99**

**MARUS X URBAN!**

It's been almost a month since the new order has been proclaimed. It's been a month since she decided to give away her throne. It's been a month since she left. It's been a long and painful month of sitting in his new nest after his parents denied him as their son. Marus was not thrilled of all this. Though everything has been going smoothly between the avians, who was now ruled by Sive, and the serpiente, by Salem, Marus felt as if it wasn't the same without Oliza. He knew it was the best thing to do but he couldn't truly grasp her decision by heart. She found her mate and she's happy…Why can't he support that? If he loves her then, he should be happy for her and support it. Marus was happy and supports her choice…Yet, he can't accept it.

As a woman from the serpiente walked by, she spotted Marus sitting upon a fire place with such sadness in his eyes. She sighed and thought about the days she saw him like this. It was so pathetic she even took pity on the Avian. She wanted to slap him across the face to wake him from the trance but she knew it could cause a scandal or even lead to war. So, the dancer was helpless until a fellow dancer walks in.

"Urban." She called while he came closer.

"Rosalind." He gave her the traditional serpiente kiss on both cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked once he saw something off in her eyes.

Rosalind sighs and points at the Avian gazing at the crackling fire place.

"I'm worried about our little bird. It seems no matter how much comfort and affection we show for him it doesn't ease his pain…"

Urban eyed his friend or rather enemy, well more in the line of frie-nemy (a combination of friend and enemy). He couldn't help but frown. Urban is familiar with the emotion. He too has lost a love one and a friend. The serpiente wasn't all that sad when she left though. He knew the cause and he knew she was happy with her mate. And if there was anything he could have done to stop her, he would but it wouldn't change her mind. It was a good thing Urban was more emotionally composed to understand and accept Oliza's decision. A person with as much emotional composure as Urban can take such change without severe damage to one's mind and concentration but… Marus wasn't that lucky.

"You can't cheer up an Avian with Serpiente comfort… What's wrong with you?" Urban tried to sound humorous yet still Rosalind's eyes were worried.

"Just trying to help…" She stayed silent a few good moments before starting again.

"I know he's not of our kind but he's still a person." Rosalind was implying Urban had no pity for Avian folk but in truth he was one of the most accepting of Marus' race.

"He needs a talk."

The male dancer suspected she would do the initiative to walk over there and build a conversation but he was so wrong.

"And that's why I have you to do it for me."

Before Urban could react, she pushed him forward. Fortunately, the dancer hadn't tripped and fell flat on his face. Rosalind gave a quick smile that was almost malevolent as she left and leaving Urban with Marus.

"No turning back now." He embraced the responsibility of entertaining the avian male. After all, they were kind of like friends, right?

"Marus!"

He jumps him all of sudden. The dancer wraps his arms around him and presses his chest against his back. With this action, Marus struggles for freedom but Urban's snake like hug was too tight to break.

"Get off!" He demanded and instantly the dancer released him.

"You Avians don't know the meaning of an embrace, do you?" Urban took a spot next to the Avian while continuing to brush of the dirt from the hug.

"And you Serpientes don't know the meaning of personal space." Marus glares at the laughing Urban beside him.

This snake keeps making his blood boil. Marus has not the slightest idea why. Maybe it's his obnoxious personality or constant longing for affection. Maybe it's the way he teases him…Or maybe it's the way he steals…

The dancer all of a sudden smacks his lips against Marus' cheek.

_A kiss…_

Once he felt wet lips leave his skin, heat rose up to his face. He was blushing and not just the regular kind. His face was blushing so mad his face was pink. It was almost flaring.

"URBAN!" Marus' outburst was so ear busting all the dancer's outside of the nest stopped their passionate dances and wondered what in the world was that sound. Eventually they all gave up and started dancing again.

Back in the nest, He glared at the snake while Urban tackled him in a gentle hug.

"If you don't get off, I'll rip you apart!" Marus threatened.

The Avian shoves him and pushes him and yet it was no use. Before he could strike him with a big blow of his fist, Urban looked up. Eyes filled with worry and extreme despair, he just had to stop and gaze at him.

"H-Hey…" Marus stutters. Did he offend him? Was his push that hard? Surely not…

"Why are you so sad? Is it because of Oliza?" Urban asked.

That topic hit a sore spot in Marus' heart. He didn't want to talk about it let alone admit she was the cause of his sadness. He sighs and gazes directly at Urban's heart melting eyes.

"It's none of your business. "

"Then I'll make it my business."

Urban plants a kiss near Marus' lips. It almost gave him a heart attack but it will take more than that to make him crack. The dancer took the challenge and does something sinister. He slowly caresses his chest while plastering a notorious grin. Shifting his eyes into a snake's to give that more seductive appearance; He places a kiss on his collar bone then on his cheek. And to make him give away completely, Urban whispers something in his ear before shifting his tongue into a snake's and let it slither into his ear.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! I'll tell you!"

Urban gave a look of victory.

"Let's take a walk…"

"Are you eavesdropping, Rosalind?" Salem spots her spying on the events unfolding in front of the fire place.

"No, just observing." She answers.

"So, that's what it's called now?"

Salem knows what was running through his mate's mind. Avian and Serpiente…Could they be…?

"Urban is not in love with Marus. You know those affectionate gesture are Serpiente tradition."

Rosalind knows. She was a dancer after all.

"I'm talking about Marus…"

Salem gave a puzzled look before setting his gaze on Urban and Marus walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Feathers aren't for me**

**by bloodysword99**

**MARUS X URBAN!**

Chap. 2

"Bread talk"

Urban led Marus by the hand through the busy market. The Avians took a glance at the two only to roll their eyes in disgust. It was unsightly for their fellow kind to even share such contact. Public display of affect or even any affection at all, it was practically forbidden unless you were married to one another. This culture was strictly fallowed by Avians and now Marus has broken this tradition by holding hands with a person who was not even his mate and what's worse the person is a serpiente. It was such a horrid scene to behold for the other Avians. Oh how Marus dislikes the heavy gaze that they gave him…It was like he was an abomination. It was unbearable.

"Welcome, Urban!" Arqueete, the baker, greeted him warmly while they burst through the door.

"Oh welcome, Marus." She smiled a split second he saw the Avian at the door.

"What can I do for you today?"

Arqueete, she was said to be the finest baker in all of Wyvern's court as Oliza described her. She's also a serpiente. Though she wasn't the greatest dancer, to her parent's disappointment, Arqueete had a gift of pastry making. Her parfaits are heavenly and her bread and pies are to die for. Her parents were alright with the fact she wanted to pursue a bakery shop but with a condition. She'll continue to dance and find a worthy mate. Arqueete agreed to the terms handsomely.

"Meat pie for the bird and anything for me. Ice tea and milk to top, please." Urban winked at the baker. Arqueete's heart melted instantly and hurried to the kitchen.

"You're a lady pleaser." Marus ripped his hand away from Urban before crossing his arms.

"You jealous?" Urban teased and earned him a toast to his face. Literally, bread toast was actually thrown at his face. Marus was responsible of course.

"Chew on that, snake."

The Avian found an available table in the corner hidden in the shadows. He marched to it while shoving some of the serpiente helpers aside. Urban, doing the courtesy, asked for their forgiveness as he fallowed his companion to the table.

"When will you stop being a child?" The snake asked.

"When will you stop being annoying?" He countered the question with another and it amused the Serpiente very much.

Once the meat pie and a slice of apple pastry were served, Marus stared at the bread miserably. This reminded him so much of home. He used to watch his mother making these kinds of pies all the time even since he was a boy. The little Marus loves eating them as much as he likes watching the baking process. Jeanne, his mother, tried to teach him how to make them but it always ended up hard or burnt. And his father would be so misfortunate to have the first bite. Those were the days, happy days but now…It's so different. His mother can't even look at him anymore. They are so ashamed of him…

"It's not poisoned." Urban grinned.

"Right…" He didn't hold back the sarcasm as he grabbed the meat pie and took a bite out of it.

Drinks were served a minute later, Urban was kind enough to take the glass of milk since Marus despises it. The Avian eaten only half of his pie and drank the ice tea straight. It surprised the Serpiente that a bird has more taste for liquid than in food…

"I wonder how Oliza is doing…"

Urban just had to say it. The crow pauses and caused the awkward silence. He knew Marus was sensitive at this topic but then why?

"She's happy." He quickly answers while he stood up to take his leave.

"Come again, Marus." Arqueete said as he was passing through the door.

She frowned at the sight of his rudeness. Don't worry she wasn't offended. It was just heart-breaking to see a man devastated at the loss of his love.

"Here, Arqueete, thanks for your service." Urban came and over paid her before walking.

"Hey Urban, Why not take him to the festival tonight?"

The dancer glanced back and his mind started to be filled with ideas. I'm not saying it was brilliant but it was an idea…

"You know what, that's not bad."

Dance festival tonight is called; translated title of course, the passion ritual, this festival was created when the war ended. It was a gift from the Serpiente to Avians to symbolize the peace of the future. This ritual was also considered as a repenting ground and mating field for Serpiente those were the only sole reasons that they kept the celebration since it wasn't fairly practiced over years but now with Sive, of the Avian and Salem, of Serpiente, as the new rulers. They are determined to imply this festival once again to honour their togetherness in the Wyvern's court.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feather aren' t for me**

**By: bloodysword99**

Chap 3.

"The joking tailor"

Marus strolled through the market place as he his hands was in pocket. Why was he cursed with such a life? The woman he loved eloped with another. His parents despise him. Fellow Avians alienated him for being with Serpiente kind. And what's more, a friend making his life a living hell? Oh why…?

"Excuse me, young man…" A soft old voice filled his ears.

Marus turns to a corner and sees a tailor shop with a senior citizen in front of it. The man was old obviously from his wrinkles and white locks on his scalp but seems very strong from his structure. He was wearing simple yet presentable wardrobe for any class, rich or poor. Nothing looked special about the man, then Marus spots melos wrapped around his waist. He knew. The man was a Serpiente.

"Would you be so kind to reach me that, right there, by your foot?" He pointed at Marus feet. The Avian gazed down and found a silver pendant. He kneels down and retrieves it.

"Here." Marus tosses it to the man and he instantly caught it.

It was amazing how fast his reflexes were for a man of his age. And by the size of his build, he must be a retired soldier. And Marus' guess, he lived to witness the war. This thought made him uneasy. He might see him as an enemy. The Avian just wished his vision wasn't as good as his reflex to spot the black feathers on his nape. Surely the dancer's clothes he was wearing was enough to disguise him, right?

"Do not fear me, Avian, I ask for no trouble."

_I guess not…_

"Are you a Serpiente warrior? It's just from the way you act it seems so. And something tells me, you're not just some fighter…"

The man chuckled of Marus' observation.

"Please boy, don't flatter me. I'm just regular tailor making a living."

From the man's smile, It was noticeable he wanted the secret of his identity to be hidden from other ears. Marus respects that and plays along.

"Come in, lad. I shall give you thanks for returning my pendant."

"That's not needed." The Avian tried but he failed.

"I insist."

Before he could argue, the senior takes his arm and drags him into his shop. Once he was in, Marus' mouth gaped at the sight of different colours of fabric displayed. Some of the shades of colours and designs were not even know to the Avian. The Other cloths were plain, others were decorated with beads and sequence and others were shining and shimmering. It was a wonderland of fabric and hard to believe one man can have such magnificent cloths.

"The name is Xylon, lad." He said as he offered him tea. Marus wakes from the trance of enchanting colours and speaks while accepts the drink.

"Ah, Marus." He gives him a slight smile.

"You must be quiet a sharp one, Marus. You have discovered my past so quickly. Naturally, I would slay the person who does but you seem such a nice lad."

Marus wasn't comfortable with the idea but he senses the joke. Was it a joke?

"Then, I guess I'm also lucky."

He cracks a little joke of his own before sipping his tea.

"This is a nice shop you got here. You make clothes?" Marus started as he caresses a silky like fabric.

"Well, yes but I don't design them myself. They give the design or theme and I create them. I also repair clothes and patch. Though, my true specialty is weaving melos…"

The Avian thought of a few questions to ask but it was better let him finish.

"You see, Marus, after the war I had nothing left to return to.I had no wife, no children and I lost my father and my friends in the battle field. All I had was mother and her tailor shop; she died of illness short after. She entrusted me with all her belongings including this shop and everything in it." Xylon plastered such a miserable appearance that Marus felt his story even though he hadn't lives to see the war, fortunately.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't feel sorry for me, lad. The last thing I need is sympathy from an Avian." The old man could really make a joke.

Marus smiled and then remembered he had question.

"Excuse me but…Don't Serpientes have to weave their own melos?"

Xylon chuckled at the question.

"It's like this, my Avian comrade, Some weave their own melos but others usually buy them or earn them from being a dancer. The only time you have to make a melos is when you offer them to your mate."

"A mate, huh?"

He thought about Oliza again. He remembered the melos she wore around her waist. It was given by a friend, Bestia…No, her mate.

"Marus! Where are you?"

"Speaking of mate, isn't that yours right there?"

The Avian didn't have one but Xylon just couldn't resist. Marus saw Urban in a frantic search for him. The lad's face flared when he got the joke a spit second later.

"He's not my mate." He spatters.

Xylon laughs before taking Marus' and placing it on the table.

"Thank you for returning my locket, Marus."

"Thanks for the tea, sir."

Once the boy left the shop, Xylon opens the silver locket to reveal an old picture of a beautiful woman. The senior gave a weak before setting his gaze on Urban who looked rather happy to see the annoyed Marus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feather aren' t for me**

**By: bloodysword99**

Chap 4

**"Run."**

"Where are you taking me, Urban?"

"You'll see."

He knew it was a bad idea. Marus knew so well but why hadn't he listen to his instincts and hide from this crazy snake.

Night fall came so quickly in Wyvern's court today and that's why Urban had to drag his Avian friend to town square. After the Serpiente forced Marus to get dressed in the finest dark dancer clothes, note Urban had to undress him for them to make it in time, He led him by the hand and pulled him unmercifully.

"Urban, you're going to rip my arm off!" Urban's pull wasn't that hard, he was running too fast and Marus wasn't exactly willing to.

"Hurry up! We'll be late!"

"Late! Late for what!"

It was already dark in the streets but candle lanterns were hung all around for the celebration. And poor Marus just noticed this. He sees birds, Avians in their animal form, take the skies and headed to where Urban was taking him. He also spots dancers in dark colours of clothing and some Avian musicians were wearing in twilight colours. Store vendors were scattered on the sides selling ornaments and foods and what not and others were even giving away them away. They all seemed excited about something.

"It's the Passion ritual, Marus! We need to get to town!"

"Passion ritual?"

They haven't even reach the square yet and the place was flooded with people, Avians, Serpientes, Lions, and even the Wolves were there. Almost a hundred seats and tables were set on the streets for the town folk and all who wished to celebrate the ritual. The wolves and the lions prefer though to sit on cushions on the floor. The best food was served and it was all free. A festival is not a festival without wine, drinks and music, which the Avian bands provided. Serpiente dancers entertained the people while some of them served the food. Everyone pitched in to make this all possible. It was such a sight. A vision fit to be called a miracle. And when they reached the town square, that's where the true miracle is to happen.

"Look, Marus!" Urban pointed with his hand still clasp with his.

Once they set their eyes on the town square there was an area that was completely empty, the dance floor. And when a familiar bird figure landed on the stage with a python wrapped around it's body, the people knew it was their new leaders. The python jumped off before the bird figure landed. The snake shifted back to its human form to reveal the charming face of Salem, the new ruler of the Serpiente. The bird landed gracefully beside Salem and transformed into the beautiful Sive, the young leader of the Avians. The crowd went wild in cheers once they saw them smiling.

"Welcome one and all to the Passion ritual!" Sive greeted loudly.

"Years ago after the war, The Serpiente have offered us this festival in honour of the long and peaceful future we'll have together in Wyvern's court."

"But I have regretted to say, my people have took this for granted and have forgotten this extraordinary gift…" Silence from the crowd as Sive looked sad for a moment.

"Yet now, on behalf of the Avian society, we shall compensate by never again take this festival lightly!"

The people were frantic now. It was a good thing Lions and other Avians were keeping a close eye on the crowd.

"We shall celebrate this ritual together! This is the first big step to be united in the court. Let's all treed the future!" Salem said.

"Drink and be merry!" He last said before escorting Sive off the stage.

That was when the Avian bands started to play and the Serpiente's started to raid the dance floor with their performance.

"Come now, Marus!"

Urban dragged him to the front and once they were there. The snake left him and walked to the dancing area.

"Urban, where are you…?" Wet lips met his.

A moment was built right there. Sound went dead and motion stopped. Soft lips was touched every so lightly on Marus'. It tasted of the sweetest honey and his scent was of the freshest lavender. An adult kiss was given to the Avian. This would have shocked him but he didn't recoil at all. He found it quite…There are no words to describe. His heart sank deep enough to make him feel he was in highest heavens. It was such a godly experience like no other. Yet it all had to end when Urban drew away.

The flow of Marus' senses returned. He could hear and see again but his feelings were never the same. Heart was beating unbelievably fast and face was the shade of a robin's breast. While his breathing was to slow to even consider he was inhaling at all, Urban whispers softly into his ear.

"This dance is for you, Marus."

The Serpiente abandoned the Avian in crowd though the connection with their eyes never broke. With their gaze firmly locked on each other, he gave the performance of life and it seems that it was offered to no else but Marus. Urban twirled along with other dancers but his movements were more passionate and graceful. He was always a great dancer. Better than anyone else, the Avian thought. Marus swore he produced twinkling stars with his every sway. Or was it just the stray embers blowing off from the torches?

The Serpientes swiftly dances to the rhythm and beat of the music for the first performance. It was a complete success when the number was done and the dancers took their last pose. The crowd gave an applaud but Marus gave a standing ovation. Urban sees this and bows at his silent praise. After that, he quickly runs back to him and drags him to another destination without another word to be said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Feather aren' t for me**

**By: bloodysword99**

Chap 5

**Warning Slightly M rated**

**"Promise"**

He silently watches the Avian take food from unfamiliar wolves that let Marus dine with them, against his will of course. Urban chuckles at the sight of the bird struggling when one of wolves hooked an arm around his neck and pushed a mug of wine at his face. The Serpiente was happy to see him like this, Happy. Marus hasn't been feeling that emotion much since Oliza left. It must be hard for him though. But Urban promises himself to make him smile.

"Well…Well. Who is this?"

Urban glanced back and saw piercing blue eyes shatter his joyous gaze. Snakes can tell what the person is like just by staring into their eyes. And what Urban can see is pure and utter darkness. Those blue orbs were almost evil. It sent a chill down his spine but he manages to compose himself and smiles weakly.

"I know you, you're that Serpiente. I've seen with Oliza a few times. You're…" Words seem to escape the blue eyed wolf.

"U-Urban." He stutters introducing himself.

"Ah yes! Hi Urban…My name is Velyo. I'm sure you heard of my wolves? The Frektane tribe?"

Urban couldn't answer because the wolf leader's eyes were not on his face but on his body. His gaze travelled from the Serpientes' toes to his slender legs to his slim waist, to his weak like frame and then to Urban's slightly frightened face. No one can blame the Wolf since Urban looked luscious in his new dancer clothes.

"Well, yes. I have."

Velyo was not a well-mannered man. No, he definitely wasn't. It shows because he was now grasping the man's chin and pulling him too close for comfort that even Serpiente consider as offending.

"That's very sweet of you." Urban gave that remark because he was of his kind where affection like this were natural and polite but despite that reason he would have shoved him away. This was just pure madness.

"You snakes just love affection, don't you?" Velyo clamps Urban wrist and then the other.

"So, we're told…" The snake tries to break free calmly but it was no use. His grip was too strong. So instead, he moves his body away from the wolves' and even that is no use either. He kept moving closer. Until, Urban's back touches a stack of crates. He was trapped.

"Isn't this fun?" Velyo grinds his hip against Urban. It disgusted him so much it earned a hiss from his mouth.

"I suggest you take your _'fun'_ somewhere else where it is well deserves to be." The anger and grimness from Urban's voice were rising and his face was showing signs of being offended.

"I'll take my _'fun'_ where I want to it be."

"Ng!"

The wolf tightens the grip on his wrist and this caused Urban to feel a sting. Velyo also presses his body firmly on his. This was getting bad. He can't call for help, it would cause commotion. And with these crates blocking them, a rescue was not most likely to happen. The only way out this is by bluffing and scaring him off.

"I'm giving you a warning, wolf. Please, step away." Urban shifts his eyes into a snake's as his first warning gesture.

"Oh…Is that so?" He was really trying his patience.

"I can bite you in seconds but the venom will kill in an instant." Urban shows his fangs as he says the second warning. This would scare him for sure. Yet no, Velyo just laughs evilly at it.

"I like you, Urban. You've got spunk but those pity little threats are just pathetic." The wolf bares his own teeth but they were more frightening and certainly more deadly. The fangs looked like they could rip you faster than an instant.

"But I find it rather cute. I like them feisty." He growls deep and it sounds vicious.

Urban swallows hard yet still keeps himself together. But once a wet tongue came in contact with his neck, it wasn't looking good at all.

The snake was helpless. Weak. What will happen to him now? He prayed some divine intervention would happen. He wished for anything just to save him. As Velyo slowly strips one of Urban's articles of clothes, the snake shuts his eyes to wake him up from this nightmare.

"What do you think you're doing to him?"

That voice. He recognizes it anywhere. It might have sounded a little drunk but it was certainly him. It was…

"Marus…"

Velyo was about to make his move but Avian hawks landed close by and watching him carefully. The wolf gave an annoyed look and releases Urban.

"We'll meet again. I reassure that." He whispers into the snake's ears before exiting.

"You ok?" The worry in Marus' word impaled him. It was all over but he could still feel tears coming.

"I…" Urban stutters while prying away from the Avian's view.

"Hey, are you alright? Did he hurt you!"

Urban turns to him. Tears leaking from his eyes, he saw that anger and worries in Marus. This touched him as a result he came to him and tucks himself in his warm arms.

"U-Urban…" Since he was Avian, he's not use to hugging but in this case it's well needed and also he was too drunk to care.

Tears soaked his garments. Marus then realized how frightened he must have been. The way Urban clings to him says it all. The avian looks down upon the snake. He kneels down to cradle him and give him the best comfort. Though he was of a culture were touching was a forbidden, he does a pretty good job in caressing the man's cheek to soothe him. Urban then looks up and was caught into his eyes. The snake snuggles in his arms for more warmth before looking up again. The bird sets his head against his forehead in order to gaze upon such perfection.

Marus was drunk. So, he did things he could never do. In which in this case, is a good thing.

The Avian plants a kiss on Urban's lips. When they parted, he made a silent vow.

_"I'll protect you, Urban…No matter what. Promise." _


	6. Chapter 6

**Feathers aren't for me**

**by:  bloodysword99**

Chap. 6

**"Them"**

Urban was feeling a lot better after a bite to eat with the other dancers and of course Marus was next to him. The Avian had eaten only just a few animal carcasses but he drank a ton of wine and juice. The snake occasionally stops Marus' drinking since he was already fairly drunk. He also invites him to the dance floor to prevent him from indulging himself with more liquor. Marus misses a step or two and accidentally crushes Urban's poor foot. He doesn't mind but the pain didn't subside.

"I'm no good, Urban! Just let me sit down!" He was drunk. Big time.

"Come now, I'll teach you."

The snake takes his right hand and then the other. He puts it on his own hip at either side before swaying to the slow rhythm of the music. Marus looked scared or rather confused at this action yet he tried to comply. As the Avian held Urban's hip, he leans in closer and whispers something.

"This reminds me of the first time we danced." The snake says.

"Yeah, I remembered I punched you in the jaw."

They laugh at the memory but silence consumed the moment. Urban wraps his arms around the Avian's neck while inhaling the scent of wine and perfume. Closing his eyes and rest his chin on his shoulder, Urban caresses the black feather's on Marus' neck.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Marus."

No, it's not nothing. It was something, a thought really. What if Oliza didn't leave? Would Marus be still under her spell? Would he even take a second look at him or steal his lips away like he just did back there or would he even share him a dance? Would he even consider the idea of…them?

"I'm drunk not you." Marus stated when he caught him spacing out.

"Sorry…"

The apology sounded hurt. Without thinking, He decided to have a little talk with him therefore he shifts into his demi form. Marus spreads his black wings on his back and carries the Serpiente. All who witness the growing wings of the avian on the dance floor were scared. Most of the people in that particular area were Serpiente. They weren't use to the sight of Avian's demi form.

"Marus, what are you!" Urban tried to protest yet it was too late.

Marus flapped his wings and lifts him off the ground. He picks up speed as he rises and was out sight.

"Wasn't that Marus?" Zane asked while he held his wife close.

"Yes, I know those black wings anywhere." Danica stares hard at the disappearing image of the Avian in his demi form. She squinted to see what he was carrying off and when she finally figured it out whom he was lifting. Her gaze softened and gave a smile.

"Should we go after him?" Her husband offered but Danica declined it.

"Leave them be."

"Them?"


	7. please read

**ATTENTION READER and REWIER OF THIS FANFIC:**

Because of the stupidity of my father and myself, My computer was reformatted.

Erasing everything including all the complete fanfiction and fallow ups.

Every single data erased from the face of the earth.

It was erased without my consent. Depression took over, and

I made a very childish tantrum.

In short am so F CKing sad that all my stories I had been working of for 4 years

have been erased a Neanderthal!

I was pissed at my father and I cried all week!

My fanfics are what keeps me sane in this crazy world I live in!

My stories are the sweat and blood of my life!

AND NOW GONE! Like shit on the street!

I don't think I can forgive my father just yet...

After all erased all you stories and school work days away before your birthday...

what a present...

So please forgive and understand. I don't think my poor writer heart can take

any more depression. I shall try my best to remember all those zillions of chapters

I have written...and maybe die in process once its is over.

Sorry and see you soon.

Yours truly, bloodysword99


End file.
